No saber amar
by Camila Sabato
Summary: Cap. unico. Draco rechaza a ginny cuando se da cuenta de lo que pocas personas saben al enamorarse: no existe el amor, slo la esperanza de ser amado


No saber amar  
  
Toda mi vida busque ese sentimiento, ¿saben?, esas ganas de poder apreciar a alguien y sentir que podrías hacer cualquier cosa porque ese se sienta feliz. Pero no, hoy mas que nada me siento una bestia, pero lo sé... Yo solo sé la verdad, la realidad...  
  
Hoy llore como un niño  
Me hice daño en el cuerpo  
Y desee no volver a vivir, a sentir mas  
  
Y lo que más me duele es lastimarte, es decirte que no, pero, ¿porque me elegiste a mí?¿, ¿Por qué justo a la única persona que no te puede querer?, y me dan ganas de morir el ver tu cara triste, el no poder amarte, y es que yo, Draco Malfoy, soy, tu sabes, la única persona que no puede sentir eso...  
  
Hoy supe lo que no entendía,  
Que toda mi vida no sirvió,  
Creí ser feliz  
Pero siempre lo supe, estaba equivocado  
  
El no ser amado...  
Duele el rechazo  
Y lo peor es que no podemos arreglarlo  
  
Y tus ojos, tus preciosos ojos, tan dulces, tan inocentes, tan sinceros... Se llenan de lagrimas, tu rostro expresa tristeza, y es que yo sé que no me amas, solo me haz elegido, solo tienes una esperanza... Y sé que soy el único que se dio cuenta, el que no se puede amar  
  
Pero al fin caí en cuenta,  
Duele no ser amado  
Cuesta amar si nadie te ha amado  
Pero más cuestan sentir otros sentimientos  
  
Caí, al fin de cuentas  
Que un clavo no clava mas que un sentimiento  
Y el amor que se siente es lo que yo me di cuenta de que no siento  
  
Y es que nunca pude querer a alguien... Y ahora que te tengo a ti, después de que nadie me amo, ¿cómo decirte que no?¿, ¿Qué no existe el amor?  
  
_Pero es que yo te amo, Draco_ Insistes, mirándome a los ojos y abrazándome tiernamente_ te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, desde la primera vez que me insultaste  
  
_ No, Ginny, no me amas, no me quieres, solo estas esperanzada en amar... No me mereces, de veras, no me quieres  
  
_ Draco, no digas eso, sé que te amo, lo sé... Nunca quise a alguien tanto, por favor... Amame_Susurraste mientras que tus ojos azules se llenaban de lagrimas  
  
_Ginny, no quiero lastimarte, de veras, yo también quiero estar contigo, pero no existe... No existe el amor, ¿porque nadie mas que yo puede entenderlo?  
  
Mas que no ser amado,  
Mas que ser rechazado  
Comprendí después de todo  
Que lo que más duele es el no saber amar  
  
Toda mi vida viviendo una mentira  
Creí haber amado  
Pero caí en cuenta de que no existe el amor  
Solo la esperanza de ser amado  
  
Y es que en realidad miento, sé que existe el amor, pero es que no sé amar, nadie me amo... ¿Cómo saber hacerlo?¿Cómo sentirlo?, y aun no lo sé, aun no lo siento...  
  
_Ginny, entiéndelo, no puedo amar, no sabría como_ Y acariciando sus cabellos por ultima vez, me marche, la deje, y aun me duele... Aun me duele él haberte lastimado, es que...¿por qué me tuviste que elegir justo a mi?, a la persona que no sabe amar, que nunca amo...  
  
Pero el amor nunca llega por que no existe  
Así no existiría el dolor,  
Pero queda la esperanza  
Y eso es lo que más duele  
El no saber amar  
  
Y ahora solo, ahora sin nadie que me acompañe, sin poder amar a nadie, aun queda el dolor, el dolor de la esperanza de que algún día pueda sentir afecto por alguien, por lo menos, aun si soy rechazado, amar a alguien. Pues lo que más duele, no es el no ser amado, sino el no saber amar.  
  
********************************fin****************************** Ya se, malísimo, pero muy, muyyyyyyyyyy malo, pero bueno, gracias por leer mis boludeces...jeje....no sé si les habrá gustado pero a mí me parece una mier... ejemm!!, Un excremento!!!, pero bueno, diganme que les parecio. El poema es mio y este fict se me ocurrio porque le iba a poner este poema al septimo cap. de amores en guerra, pero no iba, asi que se me ocurrio que draco malfoy no podia amar... y aquí esta!!!  
  
Besos, lean mis ficts!!! Cmi Weasley  
  
Si me quieren mandar un mail, mandenmelo a cami_gz_kpa@hotmail.com Thanks!!! Este cap. se lo dedico a Marta Weasley!!!! Y a Snape´s Mystic Angel, lean sus ficts!!! Y los mios!!! 


End file.
